Ryoma Appreciation Day
by Be-ya
Summary: Today was not really what you can call a day in Echizen Ryoma's daily encyclopedia. Someone must have called the God of Weirdoes upon his world.


Title: Ryoma Appreciation Day

Summary: Today was not really what you can call a day in Echizen Ryoma's daily encyclopedia. Someone must have called the God of Weirdoes upon his world.

Genre: General/Humor

Pairing: Fuji/Ryoma [Implied]

Song Prompt: Moment of Truth by: FM Static

Warning: Humor is not really my forte so I'm not really sure with this.

Notes: This is written for mizumi888 for Imagination Unleashed Scambio Di Fandonie Contest (Fanfic Entry)

Thanks to: Hazuki Saiuno for editing this fic and for the wonderful ideas. :)

**0.0**

Today was not really what you can call a day in Echizen Ryoma's daily encyclopedia. Someone must have called the God of Weirdoes upon his world.

His mother just cooked a complete pack Japanese breakfast for him (which she rarely does) and his father was actually reading the Bible…the_ Bible_ instead of his dirty magazines. It was so wrong and ridiculously astonishing that Ryoma wanted to bang his head on the nearby table.

When he teased his old man about his dirty magazines, he just smiled and continued reading.

'_What the fuck,'_ he could not help but think.

Echizen Nanjirou does not smile at his son. He snickers, he grins, he smirks but it is hauntingly frightening and definitely creepy if he shows genuine happiness.

Today must be a Ryoma Appreciation Day.

"I'm going," the tennis prince uttered silently, grabbing his bag, and left his house before his father could have prayed for his soul.

He sighed when he found Momoshiro at their gate waiting with his bike. Odd, Ryoma thought to himself - Momoshiro was never quiet when waiting.

"Yo, senpai," he greeted.

"Ah, Echizen," Momoshiro replied as he raised his head. "It's great that you're early today," he added softly.

If it was not for the soft tone he used, Ryoma would have thought his senpai was being sarcastic, "Aa, sou," he said instead, hopping on the bike.

Things got stranger when they got inside the grounds of Seigaku. He had to admit that he was not a person to easily notice things, but he could not help but cringe when he saw the uni-browed freshman, Horio, carrying books around and talking _silently_ with the friend of Ryuuzaki about the female reproductive system. The man who always bragged about his two years experience of anything under the sun did none of his usual swagger but instead discussed the subject matter calmly with an educated look on his face as if he was possessed. If it was real, Ryoma could only pray that his friend would be possessed forever.

"Ryoma-san," called Osakada with a nod.

A nod.

She _nodded._ She did not squeal, waved, jumped on him and called her Ryoma-sama. She acted like a normal human being that Ryoma was not aware she was capable of doing.

'_What's wrong?' _he ironically wanted to ask.

"Ah, Echizen," Horio interrupted as he scratched his head. "We were just talking about the female reproductive system. Do you want to join us?" he offered as if it was the most normal conversation along the corridors early in the morning.

"No," Ryoma declined and turned around, ready to run towards the court to vent his confusion on the sole thing that he knew would not change.

"Kaidoh!" he heard someone called when he reached the courts.

'_No way,'_ the tennis prince thought as he approached them nearer.

Yes way, he did not hear a hiss, "Momoshiro!" his senpai replied in an excited voice raising his left hand for a high five.

"O-Ochibi," he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at the serious tone used to call him such nickname. _That _voice did not just summon him; it clashes the low baritone of his voice.

"Tezuka-buchou?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at his captain's twitching brow.

"Sorry," Tezuka apologized; his left eye closed and his palms slapped together – a thing Ryoma usually sees in movies whenever a girl is trying to apologize cutely.

But no, he is not seeing this in real life.

Not Tezuka Kunimitsu; a man and someone who definitely…should not be associated with the word _cute._

"I'm a little late for the morning practice," the glassed man said to the rest of the team. "Shall we run laps now?" though his face still lacked emotion, his tone carries.

"I think that's a good idea, captain," Momoshiro agreed and tapped Kaidoh's arm as if ushering him to run laps with him.

"Tezuka, this is really frustrating," Kikumaru butted in as he joined the rest of the team. "How come everyone's slacking off? The tournament is very near."

"Sorry, Kikumaru," it was just weird; Tezuka's voice saying such words. "Let's not rush the members and be patient."

"Senpai-tachi," Ryoma could not keep himself from saying. "What's happening to you?"

"Who cares, Echizen?" someone slapped him from behind.

"O-Oishi-senpai," Ryoma stepped back. "I guess I'll just change to my jersey."

"No one asked," the usually caring nature of his senpai that he thought to be at par with every living mother on earth was gone with his sigh. "Go!" he pushed and shook his head; apparently upset at Ryoma's disoriented state.

Ryoma shut the door of the changing room; his eyes closed as he leaned on the wall for support. Maybe he was seeing things; there was no way Tezuka, Oishi…practically everyone would do that. There has to be some mistake.

"Echizen," he thought he was surprised enough and was ready for what the tensai had to offer, but, sure, geniuses are truly unpredictable. "Enjoying the opposite day I see."

In front of him was a man who looks much more feminine than any other girl he had met in his life.

"What's this?" he asked as he was cornered by the lockers.

"Since it's opposite day," the tensai smiled as he moved close enough to tower over the tennis prince, attempting to intimidate him in the process. "I think it will be nice if I switch my gender."

When Ryoma made no effort to answer, Fuji stepped closer and leaned towards the younger man, breathing on his right ear silent words that made him visibly stiffen.

"Ii data," someone whispered behind the lockers, his hand turning off his video camera.

~End

**0.0**

A/N: Tell me what you think?


End file.
